The Applicant is an author or co-author of several articles directed to the general area of the subject matter of the present invention. (1) [Applicant is a co-author with S. Jacobs, M. Siegel, and P. Cuatrecasas] "Insulin Stimulates The Release From Liver Plasma Membranes Of a Chemical Modulator of Pyruvate Dehydrogenase", BIOCHEM. BIOPHYS. RES. COMM., 102 (3) at 1041-1047, (October, 1981); (2) [Applicant, M. Siegel, S. Jacobs and P. Cuatrecasas] "Putative Mediators of Insulin Action: Regulation of Pyruvate Dehydrogenase and Adenylate Cyclase Activities", PROC. NATL. ACAD. SCI. U.S.A., 79: 3513-3517 (1982); (3) [Applicant, A. Doble, S. Jacobs and Cuatrecasas] "Putative Mediators of Insulin Action Regulate Hepatic Acetyl CoA Carboxylase Activity", BIOCHEM. BIOPHYS. RES. COMM., 110 (3) at 789-795, (February, 1983); (4) [Applicant is sole author] "Preparation and Characterization of Putative Insulin Mediators From Liver", METHODS DIAB. RES., Vol. I, Laboratory Methods, Part B, Pages 73-79 (1984), J. Larner and S. Pohl, Eds., John Wiley & Sons Inc; (5) [Applicant is a co-author with J.A. Fox, P. Sherline and P. Cuatrecasas] "Insulin Stimulates the Hydrolysis of a Novel Membrane Glycolipid Causing the Generation of cAMP Phosphodiesterase Modulators", SCIENCE, 233:967-972 (1986); (6) [Applicant is co-author with P. Cuatrecasas] "Insulin Stimulates the Generation of cAMP Phosphodiesterase Modulators from Hepatic Plasma Membranes", PROC. NATL. ACAD. SCI., 83:5793-5797 (1986); (7) [Applicant is sole author] "Insulin Generates an Enzyme Modulator from Hepatic Plasma Membranes: Regulation of cAMP Phosphodiesterase, Pyruvate Dehydrogenase and Adenylate Cyclase", ENDOCRINOLOGY, 120:967-972 (1987); (8) [Applicant is a co-author with P. Sherline and J.A. Fox], "Insulin Stimulated Diacylglycerol Production Results from the Hydrolysis of a Novel Phosphatidylinositol-Glycan", J. BIOL. CHEM., 262:1116-1121 (1987); and (9) [Applicant is a co-author with J.A. Fox and N.M. Soliz] "Purification of a Phosphatidylinositol-Glycan-Specific Phospholipase C From Liver Plasma Membranes; a Possible Target of Insulin Action", (in press). All of the above listed articles are incorporated herein by reference.